Recovering
by raywing
Summary: After the events in the fourth chapter of the Evolution-R manga, Amelia and Zel need some time to recover. A/Z. Oneshot.


A/N: Sawyer Eppes has already done something similar to this, but I really wanted to do my own version. This is set just after the fourth chapter of the Evolution-R manga and is heavily A/Z. Also, I don't own Slayers, but I have no intent to benefit financially from this work, which insofar as it is original belongs to me. So please don't sue! Kthx.

* * *

Zelgadis watched the others climb aboard Duclis and speed off towards Taforashia and whatever awaited them there. When they were out of sight, he returned his attention to the exhausted young woman leaning against his side. He didn't like how pale she was looking, but as far as he could tell she wasn't in any danger, just very, very tired. He took her up in his arms and quietly chanted a Ray-wing.

He headed straight up first, hoping to spot a nearby town that hadn't suffered any damage. If worse came to worst, he could find them a secluded clearing somewhere, but he would really prefer to find Amelia an inn with a proper bed and decent food. Luck seemed to be with them, though, for he saw just what he was looking for: a mid-sized town maybe ten minute's flight away.

Amelia slept on through the entire trip, even when Zelgadis came in for a landing on the fringes of the town square. With trouble being in the area, the townsfolk were sheltering at home and the square was largely empty. The main inn was easy enough to spot, and Zel headed straight for it. The innkeeper was a paunchy, middle-aged man who looked askance at the sight of a strange, disfigured and dangerous-looking man carrying a helpless, unconscious girl in his arms. This same young man curtly ordered a room, which did nothing to endear him to the innkeeper.

"Want a room, do you? Maybe I ought to ask what for."

Zel gritted his teeth and sat on his temper, an effort which was obvious to the other man. "Look," he began carefully, "we've just come from a nasty battle and she's in this shape because she pushed herself too far working to heal everyone. I don't really care what you think of me, but she needs rest. Either help us or don't, but don't get in the way."

It was the innkeeper's wife who came to the rescue. She stepped into the room to see what the trouble was, but unlike her husband, she seemed to have an intuitive grasp of the situation. She hurried them up the stairs and quickly brought them to a small but comfortable room. The innkeeper trailed along just to make sure everything was actually alright. He was rather shocked by the scene that unfolded before his eyes.

The unusual young man stepped carefully into the room, crossed over to the bed and placed the young woman on it with a gentleness the innkeeper could hardly believe. Since there had been no way to turn down the covers while still holding her, Zel simply unhooked his cape and tucked that around her by way of an improvised blanket. She stirred briefly, coming barely, groggily awake, but he whispered soothingly that she was safe and she should sleep now, and she instantly drifted off again. The young man nodded his thanks to the couple before pulling a chair over to the bed and taking a seat with the demeanor of a person who did not intend to forsake his vigil, even if it meant he would be there for hours.

The innkeeper and his wife slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind them before returning to the busy work of running their establishment, leaving Zel alone with his thoughts and the watch he kept. It was nearly sunset by the time Amelia finally woke up. At first, she was rather disoriented after being so deeply asleep and coming to in a strange place. But there was a comforting warmth and a soothingly familiar scent wrapped around her, so she was not afraid. She reached out blindly and a rough hand caught her own in a reassuring grasp.

"Zelgadis-san?"

"Right here," he replied.

Her vision finally focused and she could see his face. "I didn't dream it," she murmured. "You really did come back."

His throat was too tight to let words pass, so he silently nodded his reply.

The relief she felt was so overwhelming that it nearly washed her into oblivion again. She could barely find the strength for words, but a tightening of her grip on his hand told him all he needed to know. He pulled her up and into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why did you have to leave? I was… I was so worried!"

"I…." He found that he really couldn't give a good excuse. Oh, he'd had his reasons: needing to know why he was being invited to meet with the remnant of his long-gone relative, and waiting to play along in order to have a chance at getting his hands on that jar…. But none of that could justify how badly he had hurt Amelia. In the end, all he could do was repeat his apology. It didn't seem to matter that he was unable to explain himself. Somehow, she seemed to understand.

She just hugged him back weakly. Whether she was just too tired or just that forgiving, Zel never got the scolding he'd been expecting.

They just stayed as they were for several long moments, doing nothing else but finally being together again. With great reluctance, they eventually drew apart a little bit, and about then Amelia was finally clearheaded enough to remember that there were other people in the world.

"Zelgadis –san, where are Lina-san and the others? What happened?"

"Zuuma's gone. Lina more or less finished him with a Ragna Blade, but Xelloss decided to show his ugly face and pitch in for once. Duclis apparently decided to put in an appearance, too. Now they're all headed for Taforashia."

"Taforashia?! Then we've got to go-!" Amelia began in a startled voice. Why in the world were they just sitting there when their friends needed them-?

"No," Zel said firmly. "You aren't leaving that bed till morning, and we aren't setting one foot out of this inn until I'm convinced you're properly recovered."

"But-"

"But nothing," he insisted, a little more sharply than he'd intended. "That was dangerous what you did, you know. Draining yourself that far," he continued quietly.

"I had to do it."

His hands shot out lightning-quick to grab both of hers, and his eyes met hers with such intensity that she wasn't sure she could bear it. "Listen! I… I know I'm not in much of a position to be giving lectures right now, but if something had happened…if we had lost you…. I… just…be careful from now on, alright? Please?"

He looked so vulnerable in that moment, and his plea was so open for him, that the only thing she could possibly do was nod yes. The look of absolute relief that brought to his face spoke volumes. If she'd even _had _any doubts about his loyalty, that effectively banished them.

They both let out tense breaths, and a moment later there was a knock at the door. It was the innkeeper's wife, with a small plate of food. "I thought I'd bring a little something up to make your watch easier," she began to explain to Zelgadis. Then she noticed Amelia. "Why, you're awake already! Good heavens. Poor dear, no doubt you're starving." At the mere mention of food, and the first hints of a delicious smell, Amelia's stomach came awake and gave a loud, clearly audible growl. As predicted, she was suddenly, ravenously hungry. She flushed crimson, but the friendly matron merely chuckled. "I guess that answers that! We might be a smallish town, but we're familiar enough with mages." She left them the first plate, and was promptly back with a much larger serving of dinner. It was simple stuff, but hearty, which made it the perfect remedy.

Naturally, Zel let Amelia have almost the whole lot, which she needed. At her insistence, he did take a small portion for himself, since even he had a bit of an appetite after the day's exertions. Fortunately, the was plenty of food, and after a while Amelia slowed down. Hunger had been properly sated, but in its place, her eyelids were starting to droop. She behind a few times, trying to fight it off, but Zel just put an arm around her shoulders and eased her back down onto the bed.

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Of course we will," he promised. "It's our lot in life, after all."

That brought a groggy smile to her lips. "So it is."

An instant later, she was fast asleep. Zel picked up the dinner plates and set them aside, then went to the closet to dig out a couple of blankets. He wrapped the first around Amelia, then took the other and settled back into the bedside chair. It was not long before he, too, began to drift off, surprisingly content. Tomorrow would tiny whatever it had in store, but for now… for now, all was well. She was safe.


End file.
